ezoterismfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Știință alternativă
Fringe science * Aristarchus of Samos (310–230) was an ancient Greek astronomer and mathematician who presented the first known model that placed the Sun at the center of the known universe with the Earth revolving around it — Nicolaus Copernicus (1473–1543) and Johannes Kepler (1571–1630) also formulated such a model * John Michell (1724–1793) proposed the existence of black holes * William Harvey (1578–1657), an English physician who made seminal contributions in anatomy and physiology. He was the first known physician to describe completely and in detail the systemic circulation and properties of blood being pumped to the brain and body by the heart. His findings were ridiculed, and many doctors in the 17th century noted that they would “rather err with Galen than proclaim the truth with Harvey.” * Gregor Mendel (1822–1884), the founder of the modern science of genetics, his discoveries were largely kept to himself and not fully accepted until after his death. * Ignaz Semmelweis (1818–1865), a Hungarian physician of German extraction, an early pioneer of antiseptic procedures, his observations conflicted with the established scientific and medical opinions of the time and his ideas were rejected by the medical community. * William Bradley Coley (1862–1936), an American bone surgeon and cancer researcher, pioneer of cancer immunotherapy - most of his scientific peers rejected the idea, writing it off as crazy and dangerous. He died in 1936, his work surpassed by chemotherapy and radiation, without ever knowing that Coley’s toxins would someday lead to the birth of modern immunotherapy. * Francis Peyton Rous (1879–1970), an American Nobel Prize-winning virologist. His finding, that cancer could be transmitted by a virus (now known as the Rous sarcoma virus, a retrovirus), was widely discredited by most of the field's experts at that time. * Barry James Marshall (born 1951) is an Australian physician, Nobel Prize laureate in Physiology or Medicine. When Marshall argued antibiotics should be used to treat ulcers, his fellow physicians dismissed him, leaving him in a tight spot — he was unable to further his research as H. pylori only affects primates, and barred from experimenting on people. * Ludwig Boltzmann (1844–1906), Austrian physicist and philosopher, defended the existence of atoms, he hung himself in 1906, only three years before another scientist proved the undeniable existence of atoms. * Alfred Lothar Wegener (1880–1930), a German polar researcher, geophysicist and meteorologist, the originator of the theory of continental drift. His hypothesis was controversial and not widely accepted until the 1950s * Amedeo Avogadro (1776–1856), his hypothesis (Avogadro’s law) was rejected by other scientists during his lifetime * Nicola Tesla was the target of a lifelong smear campaign by Thomas Edison * Luis Alvarez, the physicist who discovered a layer of iridium covering the earth 65 million years deep, evidence for the impact theory of dinosaur extinction. Many geologists criticized his work, partially because he was from a different field, until the crater was found after his death. * George Zweig (born 1937) proposed the existence of quarks at CERN, independently of Murray Gell-Mann * Western Union famously said the telephone wasn't practical and they "had no use for it". Note Legături externe * Ridiculed science mavericks vindicated, Amasci.com * Mad Scientist: 6 Scientists Who Were Dismissed As Crazy, Only To Be Proven Right Years Later, 18 November 2015, MedicalDaily.com * 5 Famous Scientists Dismissed as Morons in Their Time, 21 November 2010, Anthony Jurado, Nessa B Wilson, Cracked.com * Examples of vindicated "crazy" scientists? - medicine theories, Ask.MetaFilter.com * These Ridiculed Scientists Were Way Ahead Of Their Time, Mark Evitt, Allday.com * Nobel Prize controversies Categorie:All